An Easy Fix
by somebody's secret
Summary: Desperate to see Olivia, Alex purposely clogs her kitchen sink in hopes that the detective will offer to fix it. When Olivia does, will she figure out that the blonde ADA did it on purpose? Of course, compensation is always required for a job well done...


Alex Cabot stared down at her sink, wondering whether or not she was really this desperate. She chewed on her cheek momentarily as she turned the water on, allowing it to pour down the drain without any restraint. She took a step back, tilting her head to the side as she glanced up and down her sink, images of a certain detective filling her mind.

She had remembered once when the detective in question had invited her over for dinner and trial prep at her apartment; of course, Alex had jumped at the opportunity to see the brunette in her natural habitat. When she arrived, her mouth immediately dried out as she looked over Olivia, dressed in a pair of old blue jeans and a tight white tank top, accentuating her perfect abdomen. The detective had apologized and proceeded to explain that her sink wasn't draining properly and that she was trying to fix it and had lost track of time; Alex didn't seem to mind.

And just like that, her mind was made up. Yes, she was that desperate. She reached over to the carton of eggs that she had set out, grabbing two before tossing them into the sink. She flicked on the garbage disposal, the machinery quickly whirring to life as the normally happy sound of it working turned to disappointment. She frowned slightly as the whole eggs vanished. Okay, maybe this required a bit more effort than she had initially thought. She reached over to the bag of celery that was next to the eggs; she had clogged her sink plenty of times by trying to use the garbage disposal on stringy celery. She tossed a few in and the garbage disposal seemed to take care of the issue. Again, she frowned as she decided to pull out the big guns. She grabbed the bag of flour, pouring a decent amount of it down the drain which immediately shot out of the sink, coating her with a thin layer of white.

"Shit," Alex grumbled as she set the flour down, dusting herself off and carefully wiping around her eyes. Why was it that she could manage to set her stove on fire without trying and yet she couldn't clog a sink on purpose? She shook off her disappointment and shut off the disposal before heading toward her fridge, looking for something even worse.

Almost two hours later, Alex looked down at her sink in satisfaction as the water failed to drain. Of course, it had taken a lot longer than he had initially expected but it would certainly be worth it. She pulled out her cellphone and hit speed dial on her favorite number.

"Benson," Came the curt reply. Alex frowned slightly in response; usually Olivia referred to her by name but she probably hadn't checked the caller ID.

"Detective Benson," Alex replied, trying to maintain some resemblance of professionalism just in case. "It's Alex."

"Oh, hey Alex," Olivia responded back, sounding a bit more cheery. "What's up?"

Now was where all of her practice in rehearsing opening and closing statements came into use. She had rehearsed what she'd say about a dozen times before mustering up the courage to call Olivia. "Well," Alex stated with a sigh. "For some reason my kitchen sink isn't draining." She paused to see if Olivia would say anything before continuing, prodding the detective along. "I was wondering if you had any advice for fixing it. I don't really want to pay hundreds of dollars for a plumber to come out."

"Oh don't worry about it, Alex," Olivia replied. "How about I just swing by your place and I'll fix it up for you? I'm sure it's just clogged which is a pretty easy fix."

"I don't want to inconvenience you," Alex replied, trying to keep her smile at bay.

"It's not an inconvenience at all. I can swing by in," Olivia paused as she glanced down at her watch. "Twenty minutes. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Alex stated, a bit too cheerfully; she hadn't expected the detective to offer to come over tonight. "Whatever is best for you. I really appreciate it, Liv."

"See you in a few," Olivia returned as she ended the call. She couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on her face as she walked into her bedroom, looking for something to wear that she didn't mind getting dirty. She had always wondered what Alex's apartment looked like on the inside. She had been there twice but had never been invited in; they had simply met up for something or another. She smirked as she pulled out one of her white tank tops; she never thought fixing a sink could be so fun.

Olivia transferred her weight from foot to foot as she waited on the other side of Alex's door. A part of her wondered if her attire was too much; she literally looked like a worker with the utility belt on but she actually did need quite a few supplies.

Within a few seconds, Alex opened up the door, intent on beckoning the detective in but failing to do so the moment her eyes landed on her. She couldn't help it as her eyes trailed down the brunette's tight white tank top which revealed a decent amount of cleavage, trailing over a utility belt which caused her to bite back a moan before landing on her favorite pair of worn blue jeans that she had only seen a few rare occasions. She swallowed down roughly, trying to gain some moisture in her mouth as her eyes darted back up to Olivia's. "Come in," She managed to say as she gestured for her to enter.

Olivia merely offered the blonde a tight smile as her eyes immediately dropped to the floor as she walked into the apartment. Jesus Christ, Alex was in a pair of black short-shorts that revealed the entirety of her long legs and to top it off, she was wearing a white silk camisole, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Trying to fix the blonde's sink was certainly going to be hard with her around. "The kitchen is over here," Alex stated as she closed the door and then led the detective toward the sink.

Olivia took the chance to get away from the ADA and headed straight toward the sink, immediately turning the water on and watching as it pooled in the bottom of the sink. She glanced around the back of the sink and flicked on the disposal once she found it, flinching at the harsh sound that filled the room. "There's probably something clogged in the disposal," Olivia told the blonde as she got down onto her knees in front of the sink and opened up the cabinets beneath it.

Alex bit her lower lip as she watched the brunette empty the few cleaning products that resided underneath the sink. Once it was empty, Olivia poked around for a bit before laying down on her back, sliding her way underneath the pipes. "Do you think you can fix it?" Alex managed to squeak out as she tried her best not to drool in response to the delicious scene in front of her. God, and here she thought Olivia was hot just wearing those clothes; watching her work in them was an entirely different story.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take apart the piping and see if I can find where things are caught and then it's pretty simple to clean out and put back together," Olivia replied from underneath the sink. After a few more seconds, she poked her head out to look at the blonde who had her arms crossed over her chest, watching the brunette intently. "Don't worry Counselor, I'll have your sink working in no time," Olivia stated with her signature sideways smile that literally made Alex's heart melt. This was going exactly as she had planned and a part of her felt a bit guilty that she was using Olivia like this but then she saw the detective's flexing abdomen and all hints of remorse disappeared.

For her part, Olivia tried her best to focus on the issue at hand and not on the blonde just a few feet away from her who apparently wasn't wearing a bra, something that was rather obvious when Alex wrapped her arms around her chest, putting her breasts on a more prominent display. She just needed to fix this damn sink, be Alex's knight in shining armor, or just get the hell out of there because the latter was never going to actually happen. A girl could hope, right? She reached down to her waist, fumbling around a bit until she felt the handle of her wrench. She pulled it out and blindly reached around underneath the sink, not quite finding what she was looking for. "Do you happen to have a flashlight?" Olivia questioned as she poked her head out.

Alex, still intently staring at the detective's abdomen, was shocked to find the brunette looking at her curiously. "Flashlight, yes, yeah," She muttered as she spun around on her heel and headed toward her bedroom. It took her a few minutes but she finally managed to find a flashlight.

She returned to the kitchen and offered it up to Olivia, who immediately turned it on. "Thanks," Olivia said as she slid her way back under the sink and shined the light around. Once she found what she was looking for, she brought up the wrench and pushed against it. She struggled for a few seconds before she set down the light completely, giving her more leverage. She pushed again before the wrench slipped off, causing her to hit her hand. "Shit."

"Are you okay?" Alex questioned as she walked over to Olivia and kneeled down next to her.

"Yeah," Olivia mumbled as she picked up the light again. "I couldn't see where the wrench was so I accidentally let it slip," She explained.

"Anything I can do to help?" Alex questioned, partially because she wanted to be helpful but mainly because she wanted an excuse to stay this close to Olivia. From her position next to the detective, she could see her taut abdomen beneath her shirt, the tank top riding up just enough to show off a sliver of skin.

"Actually," Olivia began as an idea popped into her head. "Do you think you could hold up the light for me so that I could see what I'm doing?"

"Sure," Alex replied as she grabbed onto the flashlight that the brunette held out for her. She leaned down slightly, supporting herself against the edge of the counter as she tried to shine the light where Olivia was working.

"Here, let me try to give you some room," Olivia offered after they had fumbled around each other for a few seconds, Alex failing to shine the light in the right spot. She slid over a few inches, trying to give Alex some more room but the cabinets made it a tight squeeze. Alex tried to get under the sink as well, turning on her side and supporting herself on one arm before trying to lay down on her stomach.

"This isn't working very well, is it?" Alex chuckled out as she sat up again, glancing down at Olivia.

"It's kind of a tight squeeze down here," Olivia admitted as she frowned. "I don't suppose you have a light that I could easily prop up?" Alex shook her head in response, and the flashlight that they were currently using had a rounded bottom.

"I'm sure we can make this work somehow," Alex mumbled as she tried again to make her way under the sink as well. She frowned at the rectangular cabinet, taller than it was wide, and then the best damn idea ever hit her. "I've got an idea," She said, trying to keep her voice steady as a smile threatened to take over her face. She got down on her knees and, while supporting herself against the counter, swung one leg over the detective's waist so that she was straddling her.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock as she felt the blonde's lower half settle against her abdomen. Well, most of her dreams hadn't really happened quite like this… Then, Alex leaned down, lowering her torso until it was a few inches from Olivia's. Light flooded the underside of the sink and surprisingly enough, the detective could actually see from their new position.

"Does this work?" Alex questioned as she forced her face to stay emotionless. She couldn't believe that she had the guts to straddle the detective and practically lay down on top of her all while being confined by her sink cabinets. She was supporting herself on her elbows so that she wasn't laying completely on top of the detective but they were still incredibly close.

Olivia glanced toward the blonde but her eyes had other ideas as the immediately lowered. Her eyes widened in response as she looked directly down Alex's shirt, catching sight of both of her breasts as her shirt fell forward slightly; the detective silently thanked every deity that she could think of that Alex had decided to go without bra today. She finally pulled her eyes up from the blonde's cleavage, knowing full well that Alex was probably going to be looking at her. Yup, the ADA was curiously looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes," Olivia squeaked out as she forced her eyes back to the pipes. She repeatedly told herself to focus on fixing Alex's sink rather than the warm body pressed up against hers, rapidly increasing her arousal.

It took her a few minutes, mainly because Alex's warm body was distracting her, but Olivia finally managed to loosen up the pipe. She had assumed that the water had drained since she had tested the sink—wrongfully so. In a flash, she felt, rather than saw, the water splashing down on her chest along with other things that she didn't really want to think about. "Oh!" Alex immediately exclaimed as she tried to jerk away from the mess, instead, hitting her head against the top of the cabinet.

"Shit!" Olivia gasped as she tried her best to make sure that whatever was in Alex's sink didn't get on her face; luckily most of it landed on the top of her tank top. Alex quickly maneuvered out from under the sink before offering Olivia a hand and pulling her out as well.

"I'm so sorry," Alex muttered as she covered her face in embarrassment. She certainly hadn't been expecting the sink to practically explode like that.

"It's okay, I should be the one apologizing," Olivia replied as she glanced down at her shirt, frowning. "What is this?" She questioned as she pulled her wet shirt away from her body.

Alex's eyes widened as she recognized the food on Olivia's shirt. "Here, let's get you out of that," Alex muttered, not quite recognizing how her words sounded. She reached for the bottom of Olivia's tank top and began dragging it up the detective's torso.

"Is that an egg and…cornstarch?" Olivia questioned as she grimaced at the white goop on her shirt.

"Flour," Alex mumbled as she blushed slightly. "I was trying to bake," She said, hoping that Olivia would believe her.

The detective plucked off something green from on her shirt, evaluating it. "With celery?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Alex blushed furiously in response as she tugged the detective's shirt up, trying to block her view of the food. The brunette let her, raising her arms so that the tank top could be completely removed. Once it was off, Alex stood still, staring at the detective's bra-clad chest. She instinctively licked her lips as she admired the brunette's body before she heard a throat clear. Her eyes shot up to Olivia's, who was looking curiously at her. "Alex, did you clog your sink on purpose?"

"What?" Alex croaked out as a blush covered her face. She could feel the heat spreading down her chest and beneath her shirt.

"You heard me," Olivia stated firmly as he took a single step closer, pressing their bodies together. Her hands found their way to Alex's hips, settling there. "You clogged your sink, purposely asked me to fix it and wore that," Olivia mumbled as she glanced down at Alex's chest before continuing, "And taunted me this entire time. Is that about right?"

Alex felt like a fish out of water as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, completely speechless for the first time in her life. She felt the heat that was taking up residence on her chest drop down like a brick, settling between her legs as Olivia's hands slipped under her shirt. Skilled fingers ran up her abdomen before spreading out, reaching as much bare skin as they could. Alex bit the inside of her cheek as those finger explored higher and higher before grazing the bottom of her breasts. "Oh, and you also so conveniently forgot to put on a bra, didn't you?" The detective asked as her fingers slipped up even further, causing Alex to gasp as skilled fingers pinched her nipples.

"Yes," Alex moaned out as she grabbed onto the brunette's wrists, pushing them more completely on her breasts.

Olivia groaned in response when she felt her hands completely cover the blonde's breasts; she could feel hardened nipples digging into her palms as she applied pressure, massaging the flesh. "You ruined my shirt, you know," Olivia mumbled as she tweaked the ADA's nipples before sliding her hands down.

Alex immediately grabbed onto the hem of her camisole, pulling it over her head and tossing it carelessly to the side. "It's only fair," Alex replied with a smirk once she noticed the detective admiring her breasts. Alex could've sworn she heard a low growl come from the brunette before she felt herself being pushed back into the sink counter. She hardly registered the two hands slipping under her short until they cupped her ass. She gasped out in response as Olivia smirked, palming nothing but bare skin since Alex had forgone underwear as well.

In an instant, Olivia slid the shorts down to Alex's thighs before hoisting her up and dropping her down onto the kitchen counter, causing the blonde to yelp slightly in response to the cold counter against her bare skin. Olivia wasted no time in pulling the blonde's shorts completely off before gripping Alex's thighs, pulling them apart so that she could settle between them. "You're such a tease," Olivia mumbled against Alex's neck as she peppered kisses there.

The ADA instantly pushed against Olivia's chest as she squirmed. The detective looked at her curiously as Alex pointed down to Olivia's waist. "That needs to go," She stated firmly as she gestured to Olivia's tool belt which had quite a few cold metal objects that were touching her in rather sensitive places.

The brunette chuckled as she took a step back and unhooked the belt, setting it to the side of the sink before she returned to her position between Alex's legs. "Better?" She asked as she ran her hands up Alex's bare thighs and leaned in toward her chest, kissing across her collarbone.

"Much," Alex groaned out as she weaved her fingers into the detective's hair, guiding her head down toward her breast. Olivia hummed in response as she took the hint and kissed her way around a pert breast before sucking it into her mouth. "Oh god," She moaned out as her fingers twisted into the brown locks, urging her on. One hand had settled just below her breast while the other was sliding up and down her thigh, teasing the inside every so often. "Liv," Alex groaned out impatiently as she pulled on the detective's hair.

Olivia pulled back, the exact opposite of what the blonde wanted, and looked up at her as her wandering hand slid all the way up a thigh, her thumb wiggling its way between open legs. The ADA immediately opened herself more for the detective, showing her how desperate she was. Olivia's hand finally slipped between Alex's legs, her fingers immediately seeking out her heat. Within seconds, she was stroking warm, sticky wetness, smearing it around as she drew circles around the blonde's sex. "Liv!" Alex pouted as she dropped one of her own hands and grabbed onto Olivia's wrist, urging her forward.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Olivia questioned as she eyed up the impatient blonde. She really didn't mind considering she was about to have sex with Alex Cabot, a woman she could only dream about up until this point.

"Yes!" Alex practically screamed out in frustration as she pushed on Olivia' wrist, increasing the contact a bit but not quite enough.

"How many times have you thought about me screwing you on this very counter?" The detective asked as she leaned in to suckle against Alex's warm neck, enjoying the feeling of her pulse point pounding under her lips.

"A lot," Alex gasped out as her head tipped back and the hand that remained in the brunette's hair tightened.

Olivia hummed in response as she nipped at the blonde's shoulder. "That must mean you have some pretty high standards for me then," She mumbled against warm skin before sucking against it, intent on marking the blonde.

"Yeeees," Alex moaned out in response to Olivia's kisses rather than her words. "Please, just go inside of me," Alex groaned out in frustration. "I'm so turned on right now it wouldn't matter what you did…"

"Oh but I want to please you, Alex," Olivia husked out as she trailed her lips up Alex's neck and to her ear. Her tongue flicked out just long enough to pull the blonde's earlobe into her mouth so that she could scrape her teeth over it. She felt the ADA's hips squirm in response, looking for any sort of relief.

"You can start," Alex gasped out as she pushed Olivia's hand more firmly between her legs. "By putting your fingers inside of me." Olivia groaned in response to Alex's words as she finally slipped her fingers into tight, clinging heat, relieving the blonde. With merely two fingers, she could already feel herself stretching the blonde. She dropped her other hand from Alex's body and grabbed onto her left leg, pulling it up with caused the blonde to gasp out in shock.

Both of Alex's hands shot back against the counter as she tried to support herself while Olivia continued pushing her leg up higher. With wide eyes, she watched as the detective placed her left leg over her shoulder, stretching her tight across Olivia's fingers while also giving the detective better access. "Oh god," Alex mumbled as she bit her lip, enjoying the unfamiliar position. It was vastly different from the normal penetration that she experienced; the position stretched her in a way she wasn't used to but it made the sensation of Olivia's fingers moving inside of her far more intense.

The detective slid her fingers in and out of the blonde, enjoying the tightness that she felt from Alex's inner walls which were slick from arousal. She had never bothered to try this position before, typically because most of the women she slept with were shorter than her which stopped them from being able to put their leg over her shoulder. She could feel the blonde's heel digging into her back as she silently thanked every deity for the fact that Alex had long legs. The soft pants coming from the blonde mixed with the occasional low moan were slowly driving her crazy. Once her fingers were thoroughly slick from the ADA's arousal, she pulled out and positioned another finger at Alex's entrance.

Blue eyes widened in response as she felt another finger prodding at her entrance; she had never had more than two fingers used on her considering how tight she was but it was Olivia and she trusted her judgment. The detective didn't even need to be warned that she should be careful; she was well aware how tight the blonde was as she slowly slipped her third finger in, stretching the blonde enough to earn her a pained groan.

She paused in order to look up at the ADA to make sure that she was still okay. Alex nodded in response as she hung her head between her shoulders and took a deep breath. Olivia gave her a few seconds to adjust before she began slowly pumping into the blonde's heat; the feeling of Alex's inner walls clenching around her fingers was intoxicating. "You can…go…faster…" Alex panted as her hands tightened against the counter as she tried her best to support herself.

The detective took the hint and increased her pace as she started to curl her fingers forward, hitting that special patch of spongy flesh which caused the blonde to let out a long, ragged moan. "Right there," She gasped out as her hips lurched forward, encouraging Olivia. "Yeeees," She moaned out again in approval as the detective quickened her pace and applied more pressure, stroking firmly against the spongy flesh. "Olivia!" Alex screamed out as her hips shot forward and she tossed her arms toward Olivia, clinging onto the detective's neck since her leg was currently residing on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia attempted to pump through the blonde's spasms, struggling to do so since the blonde had tightened up so much, severely limiting her movements. Once Alex's inner walls relaxed a bit, the detective slowly extracted her fingers from inside of her as she stroked the inside of Alex's thigh. She lowered her shoulder and caught Alex's leg, before it could wearily drop down, and lowered it back against the counter.

The blonde slid off of the counter on unsteady legs, wavering slightly before the detective reached out to keep her from falling. Alex offered her a smile before frowning as she looked the brunette up and down. "You're still dressed," She commented as her eyes wandered down to Olivia's blue jeans and then back to her bra-clad chest.

"Someone was in quite a rush," Olivia teased as she glanced down at Alex's completely naked body, finally taking in the gorgeous expanse of flawless pale skin. The wetness between her legs only managed to increase as she admired the lithe body in front of her.

"I think we should change that," Alex husked out as she reached behind Olivia, unclasping her bra with a flick of the wrist. She pulled the bra away and dropped it onto the floor while maintaining eye contact with the detective despite wanting to see the detective's breasts.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Olivia muttered as her hands settled on Alex's hips, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

"You fixed my sink," Alex replied with a devious smirk as she reached between their bodies and tried to unzip Olivia's jeans.

"Shit, it's still broken," The detective replied as she looked over the blonde's shoulder and to the mess in front of the sink. "I should fix it."

"Oh no you don't," Alex replied as she tugged Olivia toward her so that she couldn't go over to the sink. She finally succeeded in unzipping the brunette's pants and wasted no time in shoving them to the floor. "I'll call someone in the morning."

"But—"

"No buts," Alex interrupted as she grabbed onto Olivia wrist and started pulling her away from the kitchen. The detective struggled slightly before she kicked her jeans off of her ankles, following Alex with a raised eyebrow. "I believe you deserve compensation for your work," Alex husked out as she tossed a wink Olivia's way before dragging her toward her bedroom.

An hour later, both women were panting out in an attempt to catch their breaths from their latest round. "Next time you need your sink fixed," Olivia managed to say as she rolled onto her side so that she could see Alex. "Let me know."

The blonde chuckled in response before frowning slightly. "I still need to call a plumber," She muttered as sighed. "But it was worth it."

Olivia hummed in response as she trailed a finger up and down Alex's naked torso. "Yeah it was." She trailed her finger lower and lower, just dipping beneath the bedsheet that was resting around the ADA's waist before pausing. "You're not going to compensate the plumber in the same way that you did for me, right?" Olivia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Alex merely smirked in response as she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows. The detective immediately tossed back the bedsheet and jumped out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Alex called out as she sat up in the bed.

"I'm fixing that damn sink."


End file.
